heroes_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Andy Delgado
(Forward) (Midfielder) (Defender) |number= 11 (Andres Academy) (Shin Andres Academy) 16 (America Heroes) (America Legend Heroes) |element=Wood |team= Andres Academy Shin Andres Academy (former) America Heroes Orpheus (temporary) Andres Academy (GO) (coach-assistant) America Legend Heroes |seiyuu= |debut_game= Heroes Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 001 Episode 014 (GO) |debut_manga= Chapter 1}} Andrew "Andy" Delgado is one of the supporting characters in the Heroes Eleven game, manga and anime. He is a forward and midfielder of Andres Academy and America Heroes. He also was a forward of Shin Andres Academy in Season 2. In the Heroes Eleven GO series, he is the coach-assistant of Andres Academy (GO) and is a member of Resistance. In Heroes Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a defender for America Legend Heroes. Profile Heroes Eleven= *''"Supports the team as a strategist, coordinating the other players."'' |-|HE2= *''"He supports the team as a strategist, coordinating the other players."'' |-|HE2 (Shin Andres form)= *''"He's been integral to the efforts to create a leaner, meaner Henry team."'' |-|HE3= *''"A striker with a powerful shot. He's been known to help Henry on the pitch."'' |-|Strikers= *''"A striker with a powerful shot. Supports Henry as his lieutenant."'' Background Andy has an older brother named Danny Delgado 2 and a father named Ellis Delgado 2. Appearance He wore glasses like his brother. For Andres and Shin Andres, he wore green uniform with the number 11 on back of the shirt. For Team Heroes, he wore blue unirform with the number 16 on the back of the shirt. Personalities He is nice boy and make jokes. Stats Heroes Eleven= At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''193 *'TP: 193 *'Kick: '''70 *'Body: '60 *'Control: '78 *'Guard: '66 *'Speed: '66 *'Stamina: '67 *'Guts: '''71 |-|Heroes Eleven 2= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''193 *'TP: 193 *'Kick: '''70 *'Body: '60 *'Control: '78 *'Guard: '66 *'Speed: '66 *'Stamina: '67 *'Guts: '''71 |-|Heroes Eleven 3= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''124 *'TP: 126 *'Kick: '''70 *'Body: '60 *'Control: '61 *'Guard: '53 *'Speed: '58 *'Stamina: '70 *'Guts: '''67 |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone - Adult Form= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 131 *'Block': 97 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 120 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 55 |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone - Young Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 136 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 116 *'Block': 100 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 71 *'Lucky': 90 |-|Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy - Young= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 136 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 116 *'Block': 100 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 71 *'Lucky': 90 |-|Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy - Adult Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 131 *'Block': 97 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 120 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 55 |-|GO Strikers 2013 Adult Form= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A |-|GO Strikers 2013 Young Form= Fully Upgraded *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|GO Strikers 2013 Shin Andres Form= Fully Upgraded *'Kick': A *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Heroes Eleven= *'SH Divine Arrow' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'DF Killer Slide' |-|Heroes Eleven 2 = *'SK Offense Force' *'OF Judge Through' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 1gou' |-|Heroes Eleven 3= *'SK Offense Force' *'OF Reppuu Dash' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Space Penguin' |-|Heroes Eleven 3 Shin Teikoku Form= *'SH Koutei Penguin 1gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'OF Naraku Otoshi' *'SK Offense Force' |-|Heroes Eleven 3 White Team Form= *'OF Killer Fields' |-|Heroes Eleven GO= *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'SK Assist!' |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young Form *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'OF Kuroshio Ride' *'SK Assist!' ---- Adult Form *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'DF Deep Jungle]]' *'SK Assist!' |-|Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Young Form *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SK Assist!' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'OF Kuroshio Ride' ---- Adult Form *'SK Assist!' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'DF Deep Jungle' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' |-|Heroes Eleven Strikers= *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Death Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 1gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'OF Naraku Otoshi' |-|Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'SH Last Death Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 1gou' *'SH Death Zone' *'SH Twin Boost' *'OF Naraku Otoshi' *'DF Deep Jungle' Keshin Heroes Eleven GO *'KH Doukeshi Phantom' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kaitei Neptune' (Young Form) Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Henry Grayson' **'DF Okehazama Wall' *'MIMAX Genda Koujirou' **'SK Ikemen UP!' Coach Effect Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Penguin Carnival is increased by 10, and total TTP is increased by 10. Trivia *He is friends with Henry in Andres Academy.